This invention relates to a fuel injection nozzle apparatus of a pressure accumulator type for use in diesel engines.
The fuel injection nozzle apparatus of the type specified which has heretofore been employed is disadvantageous in that, because the timing of beginning and termination of fuel injection is controlled by the relationship between the resilient force of the needle valve setting spring and the pressure of the fuel deliverred thereto by a fuel injection pump, the fuel kept at a pressure considerably lower than the nozzle closing pressure tends to be injected near the end of the fuel injection so that the fuel droplet will become coarse and therefore complete fuel combustion cannot be obtained.
This is due to effect of a valve located in the outlet of the fuel injection pump for preventing the occurrence of secondary fuel injection, and such phenomenon is unavoidable in the existing system wherein a high fuel injection pressure is employed.